The present invention relates to a coating for frozen food products, more particularly to a fat-based coating for frozen confectionery products.
A typical fat-based coating for an ice cream bar contains about 80 calories per bar. Such typical fat-based coatings are made in a similar manner to chocolate and the largest portion of the calories comes from the fat which accounts for approximately 60% of the coating. It would be desirable to reduce the amount of calories in a coated confectionery product by reducing the amount of fat present in the fat-based coating.